Dr. No
Dr. No (1962), starring Sean Connery, is the first James Bond film. Based on the 1958 Ian Fleming novel of the same name, it was adapted by Richard Maibaum, Johanna Harwood, and Berkely Mather. The film was directed by Terence Young, and produced by Harry Saltzman and Albert R. Broccoli, a partnership that would continue until 1975. In the film, James Bond is sent to Jamaica on an investigation into the death of a fellow British agent. The murder trail leads him to the underground base of Dr. Julius No, who is plotting to disrupt an early American manned space launch with a radio beam weapon. The film does not depict Bond earning his Double-0 status, which grants him a licence to kill; instead, it presents Bond as a seasoned veteran. Dr. No was produced with a low budget, but was a financial success, leading to a series of films that continues to this day. Dr. No also launched a successful genre of "secret agent" films that flourished in the 1960s. Many of the iconic aspects of a typical James Bond film were established in Dr. No, beginning with what is known as the gun barrel sequence. The film begins with an introduction to the character through the view of a gun barrel, and a highly stylized main title sequence, both created by Maurice Binder. In his work on film, production designer Ken Adam established a unique and expansive visual style that is the hallmark of the Bond film series. Plot John Strangways (Tim Moxon), the British Intelligence Station Chief in Jamaica, is ambushed and killed by three assassins known as the "Three Blind Mice" while leaving a bridge game. As a result, MI6 agent James Bond (007) (Sean Connery) goes to the British Intelligence headquarters. There, Bond is briefed by his chief, "M" (Bernard Lee), with orders to investigate Strangways' disappearance, and to determine whether it is related to his cooperation with the American Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) on a case involving the disruption of Cape Canaveral rocket launches by radio jamming. Upon his arrival at Kingston Airport Bond is shadowed by a mysterious man in sunglasses, and a female photographer (Marguerite LeWars), who tries to snap his picture. He is picked up by a chauffeur named Mr. Jones (Reggie Carter), supposedly sent from Government House, who Bond suspects to be an enemy agent. After the car ends up in an isolated beach road, Bond orders the chauffeur to pull over, subdues him after a brief fight and attempts to interrogate him, but his subject kills himself with a cyanide-embedded cigarette instead. After interviewing the other bridge players, including Governor-General Pleydell-Smith, Bond is informed the name of Strangways' fishing guide, Quarrel (John Kitzmiller). Bond goes to interview Quarrel at the Kingston docks, but finds the suspicious Cayman Islander to be uncooperative. Persisting with his questions in a local bar, Bond finally persuades his subject to talk in a back storeroom. There, however, the agent is jumped by Quarrel and the bar owner. Bond rapidly subdues them in a brief fight—only to be held at gunpoint by the mystery man from the airport. He reveals himself to be CIA agent Felix Leiter (Jack Lord), and that not only are the two agents on the same mission, but also that Quarrel is helping Leiter. The CIA has traced the mysterious radio jamming of American rockets to the Jamaica vicinity, but aerial photography cannot see the exact location of its origin. Quarrel reveals to have been guiding Strangways around the nearby islands to collect mineral samples. He also tells about the island of Crab Key, owned by the reclusive Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman), who operates a bauxite mine which is rigorously protected against trespassers by an armed security force and low-scan radar. All this piques Bond's interest, as his photo is snapped again by the camera girl from the airport. She is intercepted, but refuses to talk, so the agents take her film away and let her go, leaving Bond to wonder who could inspire so much fear that his employees would endure pain and even commit suicide before answering questions about him. Bond goes back to his hotel, two of the three blind mice are waiting just out of view to shoot him. One of the two aims a silenced pistol at him, but a passing car results in their reluctance to shoot, allowing Bond to enter the hotel unscathed. Bond goes to meet Professor R.J. Dent (Anthony Dawson) after finding a receipt in Strangways' house about mysterious rocks that Dent tells Bond he had assayed for Strangways. This visit makes Dent wary and he takes a boat to Crab Key. Dent enters an odd room with a single chair and a table with a cage in it. Number 1 is cross but makes his point clear that Dent must kill Bond. Number 1 tells Dent to take the cage, which has a large venomous spider in it. Back at his hotel, Bond notices someone has been in his room, so is suspicious, but goes to bed anyway. He wakes in the night to notice something crawling up his body, which is the spider. As soon as the spider crawls off his arm and onto the headboard of the bed, he rushes to flick the spider on the floor and kills it. The next morning, Bond tries to view the official file on Crab Key, but finds that it has been lost by Miss Taro (Zena Marshall), Pleydell-Smith's secretary. Bond also catches her listening at the keyhole and suspects her to be an enemy agent, but nevertheless asks her out on a date. Later, Bond detects radioactive traces on the floor of Quarrel's boat, right where Strangways' mineral samples had been. He convinces Quarrel to lead him to Crab Key, even though the fisherman is afraid of a dragon that is rumoured to inhabit the place. On his way to pick up Miss Taro, following an invite from her, Bond is stalked by the Three Blind Mice, who end up driving off of a cliff, due to Bond's superb driving. At Miss Taro's house, Bond seduces her, and after their tryst, she is arrested by a policeman Bond had surreptitiously called. Now alone in the house, Bond arranges a trap in the bed. After a couple of hours, Professor Dent enters the house, opens the bedroom door, and empties his silenced Smith & Wesson automatic into the bed, thinking he has killed Bond, who was actually waiting behind the door. Bond covers Dent with his pistol, tells him to throw his pistol to the floor and starts to interrogate him. During the interrogation, Dent moves the covers of the bed, on top of which he threw his gun, closer to his hand. He grabs his gun to try to shoot Bond, but has run out of ammunition. Bond, knowing the whole time that Dent used all his ammunition, then shoots the professor. Late that night Bond and Quarrel depart for Crab Key. The following morning, Bond meets nature girl Honey Ryder (Ursula Andress), who at first is suspicious of Bond, but decides to help him. After avoiding an attack by a patrol boat full of security men, Honey leads Bond and Quarrel inland, where they again avoid a security patrol. Just after nightfall, the three trespassers reach an open swamp where they are attacked by the legendary "dragon" of Crab Key which turns out to be a flame-throwing armoured tractor. In the resulting gun battle, Quarrel is incinerated by the flame-thrower, and Bond and Honey are taken captive by the tractor's radiation-suited crew. Bond and Honey are decontaminated and then shown their own suite, but are drugged. They awake and find clothes for them. Bond and Honey end up in Dr. No's private study. There the scientist (Joseph Wiseman), over a formal dinner, explains that he is a member of the private criminal/espionage organisation SPECTRE (SPecial Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion), and plans to disrupt a highly publicised Project Mercury space launch from Cape Canaveral with his atomic-powered radio beam. He even offers Bond a position with SPECTRE, but is put off by his guest's witty provocations. After dinner, Bond is beaten by the guards and Honey is dragged off to a separate punishment. Bond is then locked into a holding cell with an electrified ventilation grating, but manages to escape. After leaving the cell and crawling through the air vents, Bond disguises himself and finds his way to the base control center, a multi-level room full of high-tech instrumentation, with an atomic reactor set into the floor. Dr. No oversees from the command console as the final stage of the SPECTRE plot is about to be executed. Bond overloads the nuclear reactor that powers the complex, just as the American spacecraft is about to take off. A hand-to-hand fight ensues between Bond and Dr. No, with the scientist being pushed into the reactor's cooling vat, in which he boils to death. Bond then searches for Honey, and finds her left to drown as she is strapped to the bottom of a spill basin with water filling up. He releases her, and the two escape in a boat just as the entire lair explodes. How Did Dr. No Dr. No launched in 1958 as American novel. But in 1961, the novel just because of the great rates low ratings. In 1962, the ECN Entreteniment decided to film the story of the novel, released and was very successful. This was the incentive to continue making movies and no more novels. Category:Movie Category:Sean Connery